The invention pertains to a clamping element for the clamping of a rod-shaped element of an articulation, element particularly a clamping element of an articulation element for the stabilization of bone fractures. The invention also pertains to an articulation element with two clamping elements and with one at least two-piece locking device.
EP 1 184 000 describes a single-piece clamping element with two opposing cavities and one laterally open cavity to receive a clamping jaw forming a rod-shaped element and a hinge, which is arranged opposite the cavity, connecting the clamping jaws so that they are movable on top of each other, with each clamping jaw having one bore each aligned flush with one another.
This clamping element has the advantage that an articulation can be produced with two identical clamping elements arranged next to one another, inserting a connecting screw through the bore, which is screwed into an internally threaded nut to close the clamping jaws.
One disadvantage of the known device is that the rod-shaped elements can be inserted into the receiving cavities only lengthwise from their ends.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,069 another clamping element is known with a lateral opening. This permits the lateral insertion of a first rod-shaped element. A second rod-shaped element can be inserted in a closed sleeve connected with the clamping lever.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,664 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,954 an articulation is known consisting of four individual clamping jaw elements and one central screw. This articulation allows the lateral insertion of one or two rod-shaped elements into the corresponding cavities. U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,954 has a spring arranged between the two center clamping jaw elements, which spring tension allows the clipping in of the rod-shaped elements and holding the jaw elements on the rod-shaped elements before the articulation element is blocked. U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,664 provides for narrow lateral lever arms to hold laterally inserted rod-shaped elements before the articulation is blocked. U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,054 has an external spring.
Based on this state of technology, it is one role of the invention at hand to indicate a simple single-piece clamping element which allows the lateral insertion of a rod-shaped element and which, when utilized dually, is directly applicable as an articulation element.
Another goal of the invention is the creation of a cost-effective disposable clamping element, particularly made of a synthetic material (such as plastic) injection molding, which does not have the structural disadvantages of X-ray transparent clamping elements as in EP 1 184 000.
Based on the known state of technology, another role of the invention is also to provide an improved articulation element.